Stormy Romance
by Spicetwist
Summary: Jason and Gia find friendship and romance while stranded together during a blizzard.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gia Campbell was in her car headed for Port Charles.  Nikolas had arranged a photo shoot for her with a national magazine.  The only problem was that the shoot had been in New York City.  The photo shoot had been this morning and now she was on her way home.

She and Nikolas had driven to New York City yesterday.  He had some things he had to take care of there and planned to stay for a few more days.  Gia had promised her brother that she would be at the surprise birthday party he was throwing for their mother.  So Gia was driving back alone and Nikolas would fly back at the end of the week.

The snow that had been falling when she left the city was beginning to get heavier.  Gia flipped on the radio and found a news station.

"The snow storm that was expected to miss the area has tracked further south.  Expect heavy snow and strong winds," the announcer said.  "The storm is expected to reach blizzard level and continue for the next 48 hours.  The State Police are advising everyone to stay off the roads."

"Great," Gia said to herself.  "They predicted flurries."  She seriously considered turning around, but she knew that she was more than half way home.  It would be safer to continue.

The snow began to fall heavier and the wind began to pick up.  Gia could barely see the road in front of her.    Her car hit a patch of ice and she lost control.  The car spun around and came to rest in a ditch.

Gia wasn't hurt, but her car was stuck.  She got out and looked at the car.  There was no way she was going to get it out by herself.  She saw headlights up on the main road.  The car came to a stop.  A man got out and walked down into the ditch.

"Are you all right?" the man asked.

"Yes.  You're Jason Morgan aren't you?" she said trying to see him through the heavy snow.

"Yeah," he said staring at her.  "I know you.  You're Gia… um… Gia…"

"Campbell."

"Right.  I've seen you with Elizabeth."

She looked at the car he had arrived in.  "I always thought you rode a motorcycle.  I've never seen you in a car before."

"I was making a delivery for Sonny.  It was um… something I couldn't do on my bike.  Come on.  I'll take you home."  He offered her his hand to help her up the hill.

Gia took his hand and they made their way back to his car.

Jason put the car in gear and started to pull out on the road.  The wheels just spun.  He punched the dashboard with his fist.  He looked around and realized where they were.  "There's an abandoned cabin just beyond those trees.  We can wait out the storm there."

Jason got out of the car and helped Gia out.  Together they struggled their way to the cabin.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other until the storm ends," he said.

Gia swallowed hard, nodded and tried to smile.  She never noticed how handsome he was.  The next 48 hours were going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gia followed Jason into the abandoned cabin.  She looked around and saw that it was smaller than she expected.  In fact, it was only one room and a very small bathroom.  

There was a stack of wood next to the fireplace.  Jason immediately began to work on starting a fire.  Gia watched him for a few minutes.  Then her eyes fixed on the bed.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked walking up behind her.

"There… there's only one bed."

"How many do you usually sleep in?"

Gia turned and looked at him.  She smiled when she realized that he was joking.  Her gaze moved to the floor.  "But there are two of us," she said.

Jason realized what she was getting at.  "Does that bother you?

"Um… no.  Of course not.  We're both adults."

He could tell that she was nervous.  "Don't worry.  I'm not the big bad wolf."

Gia laughed nervously.

Jason walked to the bed and took the pillows off of it and carried them outside the door.  Gia watched as he shook the thick coating of dust off of them.  He carried them back in and laid them on the floor.

"Sit down," he said settling himself on one of the pillows.

Gia sat down on the other pillow.  For several minutes, they sat in silence.  The both stared straight ahead, occasionally glancing at each other.

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked, finally breaking the silence.

"A little," Gia said.  She looked around the room.  "Where are we going to find any food?"

"Leave that to me."  Jason got up and walked to the door.  "I'll be back as soon as I can."  He walked out the door and disappeared into the snow.

Hours passed and Jason hadn't returned.  Gia was beginning to get worried.  The snow was falling harder, the wind was stronger and it was beginning to get dark outside.  All sorts of horrible thought ran through her mind.  "What if he just took off and left me here?  What if he got lost in the storm?  What if he's hurt?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the door burst open and a dark shape stumbled into the room with the blowing snow.  A paper bag dropped to the floor.

"Jason?" Gia asked running to his side.

"Yes," he said moving to the fire to warm up.

"Where have you been?  I was getting worried."  She went to the bed and pulled the blanket off of it.  She shook it a few times then wrapped it around him.

"Th… thanks," he stuttered with his teeth chattering.  "I… walked to a small store about 2 miles from here."

"Oh Jason, that wasn't necessary.  I didn't need food that badly.  You could have died out there."

"It was worth it for you," Jason said with a smile.  "The food is in that bag."  He walked to an old fashioned wood burning stove which sat in one corner of the room.  He started a fire in the stove so Gia could cook dinner for them"

Gia quickly took several cans of soup out of the bag.  There were several pans sitting on a shelf next to the stove.  Gia took one of the pans and carried it outside.  She scooped up a handful of snow and dumped it in the pan.  She sat the pan on the stove and waited for the snow to melt.  When she had plain water in the pan, she took her hand and scrubbed the dirt out of it.  Once the pan was clean, she dumped the water back outside.

Gia walked back to the stove and placed the pan on it.  She started at it for a long time.

"What's wrong?  Why don't you fix the soup?" Jason asked.

"I can't."

Jason looked at her in amazement.  "You can't make canned soup?" he asked.  He didn't wait for her to answer.  "Look first you find a pan, then you find the stove which is under the pan…"

"Then you find a can opener, which I can't find," she finished for him.

Jason laughed.  He took his pocket knife and opened the soup can for her.  She poured it in the pan and waited for it to get warm.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind shook the entire cabin.  The unexpected noise and shaking startled Gia.  She ran straight into Jason's arms.  She looked into his eyes and melted on the spot.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jason and Gia just stood staring into each other's eyes.  He decided to take a chance, he leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips.  Gia was startled by the unexpected kiss, but she didn't pull away.  She wrapped her arms around his neck.  When Jason realized that she wasn't going to try to stop him, he put his arms around her.  His hand moved up and down her back as his tongue slowly traced her lips.  Gia's lips parted slightly and Jason slipped his tongue between them.  The kiss lasted for several minutes before Gia finally pulled away.

"Um… the soup is hot," she said staring at the floor.

"The what?" he asked breathing hard.  "Oh, yeah the soup," he said remembering where they were.  "Do you want some help?"

"No, I can handle it."  

Gia poured some of the tomato soup into the Styrofoam cups that Jason had bought.  She handed him a cup and they sat on the floor slowly sipping the soup.  They ate in silence.  Every now and then they glanced at each other.

Half an hour later they finished their soup.  Jason looked at his watch.  "It's getting late.  We should try to get some sleep."

Gia looked at the bed and swallowed hard.  She turned back to Jason and nodded.  "Which… um… which side of the bed do you want?" she asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter," he said staring at her.

Gia walked to the bed and turned down the blankets.  Jason watched as she picked the pillows up off the floor and carried them to the bed.  She walked back over to Jason.  She took a deep breath before she spoke.  "The bed is ready," she said at last.  

Jason leaned towards her until their faces were only inches apart.  "Goodnight," he said.  He leaned towards her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

Gia smiled shyly at him as her hand went to her cheek.  "Goodnight," she whispered breathlessly.  She turned and started to walk back to the bed.

Jason reached out and caught her by the arm.  "Gia?"

Gia turned to face him. Jason placed his lips on hers and kissed her. The kiss was really tender at first, but quickly became more passionate.  Gia wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back.  Jason slowly traced her lips with his tongue.  Gia's lips parted and Jason accepted the invitation and slipped his tongue into her mouth.  She moaned against his lips as the kiss deepened.

Jason lowered his hands until he found the bottom of Gia's sweater. Jason ran his hands up the back of the sweater, his fingers pressing into the soft skin of her back. He pulled the sweater up over her head, and threw it to the floor.

His right hand caressed her cheek and then moved down her neck. Soon his lips followed the path his hand had made. Jason moved his lips back up to her mouth.  "I love you," he whispered against her lips.  

"Gia, tell me you want me," he whispered.

"Yes. I want you. Jason, I want you to make love to me," she whispered.

He kissed her again.  Jason picked Gia up and carried her to the bed, laid her down and made love to her.  Afterwards they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Gia stretched and groaned as she woke up.  She smiled as she remembered the wonderful dream she had last night.  She had dreamed that she was snowbound with Jason Morgan.  She also dreamed that she had slept with Jason.

She smiled again and rolled over on her side.  Her arm hit something on the bed next to her.  She opened her eyes and gasped.  There was Jason lying next to her.  Gia looked under the blankets and realized that she wasn't wearing anything.  It hadn't been a dream.  She really had let Jason make love to her.

Jason opened his eyes and stared at her.  "Good morning," he said leaning over to kiss her.

"Good… good morning," she whispered.  Gia wasn't sure what to say to him.  She wasn't even sure what she felt.  She still loved Nikolas, but these feelings she was having for Jason seemed so much stronger.  "Um… would you like some breakfast?"

"Sure," he said with a smile.

Gia got out of bed wrapping the top blanket around her.  She gathered up her clothes and went into the bathroom to dress.  A few minutes later she came back out and saw that Jason had gotten dressed while she was in the bathroom.

She looked in the bags that Jason had brought back from the store.  "So would you like soup, soup or soup?"

Jason laughed.  "I guess I should have gotten more than just soup."

Jason's joke broke the tension in the room.  Gia laughed.  She pulled a can of soup out of the bag and threw it to him.  He opened the can and carried it back to her.

"Thank you," she said taking it from him.

Jason stood behind her as she poured it into the pan.  He put his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck.  Gia set the pan on the stove and turned to face him.  He leaned towards her and claimed her lips with his.  Gia kissed him back for a moment before pulling away.

"No," she said turning back to the stove.

Jason looked at her with concern.  "Gia?  What's the matter?  Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh Jason, you didn't do anything wrong.  It's me.  Everything is happening too fast.  I'm just so confused by what I'm feeling."

"So are you saying that after this storm is over that you don't want to see me anymore?"

"No!  That's not what I'm saying.  I do want to continue seeing you after we get out of here, but could we take it a little… well a little slower?" she asked.

"Of course," he said kissing her gently on the cheek.  "Anything you want.  Now that I found you, I don't want to loose you.


End file.
